Love and Lilies
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Thirty unrelated Lily Evans-centric femmeslash drabbles for the Greek Mythology Drabble Cycle on femslash100 on Livejournal. Chapter Ten: Lily/Rosmerta
1. Springtime

Author's Notes: Written for the Greek Mythology Drabble Table for femslash100 on Livejournal. Thirty utterly unconnected Lily-centric femmeslash drabbles. Enjoy!

* * *

**Title**: Springtime  
**Pairing**: Lily/Alice  
**Prompt**: femslash100 – #01 – "Persephone"  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 111

)O(

When springtime came, Lily spent her days sitting alone on the edge of the lake, and on one of the warmest days of the year, someone joined her.

"I'm Alice," said a round-faced, smiling girl, sitting down beside her. "What's your name?"

"Lily."

"Do you always sit out here?"

"Most of the time. I like springtime."

"Me too," Alice said.

She and Lily didn't exchange another word for the hours that they sat there together, but Lily found herself smiling. She couldn't quite explain, but Alice's presence awoke a sort of warmth and happiness inside her that she'd never felt before and didn't have a name for. But it was pleasant.

)O(

_Fin_


	2. Dangerous

**Title**: Dangerous  
**Pairing**: Lily/Bellatrix  
**Prompt**: femslash100 – #02 – "Icarus"  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 180

)O(

Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table when Sirius came in, immersed in violent argument with a tall, dark-haired girl. Lily watched with some interest as Sirius stormed over and sat down next to her.

"Who was that?" Lily asked, unable to drag her eyes off the girl as she flounced to the Slytherin table.

"Her?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of toast. "My… _cousin._ Bellatrix."

"She's… beautiful," Lily murmured. Bellatrix sat down and pushed back her mass of dark curls, and Lily could swear that she looked right at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I suppose," Sirius shrugged. "I wouldn't get too close to her, though."

"Why not?"

"_Because_ she's out of her mind. Honestly, Evans, she'd probably kill you if you got too close."

Lily didn't say anything else to Sirius, but she did watch Bellatrix all through breakfast. And by the time they had finished eating, she knew quite well that she was going to ignore Sirius's instructions. She would get just as close to Bellatrix as she pleased. After all, how dangerous could she be?

)O(

_Fin_


	3. Undo

**Title**: Undo  
**Pairing**: Lily/Bellatrix  
**Prompt**: femslash100 – #3 – "Pandora"  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 150  
**Summary**: Lily behaved bravely, and now wishes she could undo what she did.

)O(

People warned Lily to stay away from Bellatrix, but she did not listen. Examining herself honestly, she suspected that part of the fascination Bellatrix held for her was that she was forbidden. But Lily convinced herself that Bellatrix couldn't _really_ be so bad, and, at last, she worked up the courage to talk to the older girl.

And when she did, everything went to hell.

Lily wouldn't have thought that such a little thing as asking Bellatrix if she'd like to go up to Hogsmeade with her could trigger such a response, but it did. Bellatrix had sneered and laughed, and things had only gotten worse from there.

Whispers and taunts followed Lily wherever she went, convincing her that Bellatrix must have told the whole school that Lily had asked her to go out with her.

In her humiliation, Lily would have given anything to undo what she had done.


	4. Look Back

**Title**: Look back  
**Pairing**: Andromeda/Lily  
**Prompt**: femslash100 – #4 – "Echo". Also for Thanatos Angelos Girl's "24 Hours of Romance" Challenge on the HPFC forum.  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 100

)O(

While Lily pined for love that she couldn't have, Andromeda pined after her. She watched the younger girl while trying not to, and wondered what she could see in anyone else. She, Andromeda, thought – _knew_ – that the two of them would make the perfect couple – who could Lily possibly want more?

But then, Lily probably didn't know Andromeda existed. She was too wrapped up in her own special little world to be able to tell.

Andromeda felt like she was wasting away forever, waiting for Lily to realize that there was someone who wanted her.

Of course, Lily never did.


	5. Power to Love

**Title**: Power to Love  
**Pairing**: Emmeline/Lily  
**Prompt**: femslash100 – #4 – "Zeus"  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100

)O(

Of all the women that Emmeline Vance knew, Lily was the strongest. She had a sort of profound power about her that few could claim to possess, in the way she carried herself, something deep within gave the impression of utter control – so much so that Emmeline could not help but think of her as a sort of ruler over the women of the Order of the Phoenix. Lily always captured Emmeline's attention and admiration.

It was only when she heard the news of Lily's death that Emmeline came to realize that Lily's strength had captured Emmeline's heart as well.


	6. Princesses and Queens

**Title**: Princesses and Queens  
**Pairing**: Lily/Andromeda  
**Prompt**: femslash100 – #6 – Hera  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 100

)O(

Andromeda was perfect; that was Lily's conviction.

Oh, not _entirely_ perfect. The older girl was spiteful at times, too often forgetting that she was speaking to a Muggle-born and letting out some disparaging comment, but Lily knew her well enough to know that she never meant them to offend Lily. And, unlike Severus, Andromeda at least refrained from using the word "Mudblood".

But there was something about her, something that Lily so adored that she forgave the odd transgression, something that inspired awe and adoration in Lily.

Andromeda was named for a princess, but to Lily, she was a queen.

)O(

_Fin_


	7. Sweet As You

**Title**: Sweet as You  
**Pairing**: Lily/Alice  
**Prompt**: femslash100 – #7 – Artemis  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 150

)O(

"I turned down James today," Lily said, toying gently with Alice's hair.

"What?" Alice twisted around. She had been lying on the grass with her head in Lily's lap, and she stared up, perplexed. "Why? He's been so much nicer to you recently…"

"But he's still James." Lily's nose wrinkled. "If I go up to Hogsmeade with him, he'll think it's a date, and he'll start getting ideas about this meaning I fancy him, and then I'd never get rid of him, and… and…" She sighed impatiently. "And I don't want a man, all right? You know that. I only want you."

"Really?" Alice asked, her eyes filling with tears of gratitude.

"Really," Lily confirmed. "Only you. Ever. I'd rather die a virgin than ever go out with a man. Least of all," she added, "Least of all James Potter."

"You're sweet, Lily," Alice murmured.

"Not as sweet as you."

)O(

_Fin_


	8. Watching Me

**Title**: Watching Me  
**Pairing**: Lily/Bellatrix  
**Prompt**: Greek Mythology – Medusa  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100

)O(

"Why are you watching me?"

Lily jumped at the sound of Bellatrix's voice. Bellatrix hadn't even looked up from the book she was reading, much less through the bookcases to where Lily skulked, admiring her from afar.

"Answer me," Bellatrix ordered. "Why?"

"I'm not," Lily squeaked, swallowing hard as she stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

"Oh, well, that's _damned_ good," said Bellatrix. She slammed her book shut, still keeping her head down. "Because if a _Mudblood_ actually thought I'd want anything to do with her…"

She raised her head, fury blazing in her eyes, and Lily turned and ran.


	9. Pretty

**Title**: Pretty  
**Pairing**: Lily/Narcissa  
**Prompt**: femslash100 – #9 – Aphrodite  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 100

)O(

Lily waited, sitting cross-legged on Narcissa's bed while she admired herself in the mirror.

"I think I look rather lovely with my hair pinned up," Narcissa commented, holding her hair in a knot on the crown of her head to demonstrate.

"You always look lovely," Lily said honestly.

Narcissa beamed, though she blushed demurely and let her pale locks tumble down around her face again. "Oh, stop it, Lily! You flatter…"

"No I don't," Lily said. "We both know it."

"Hmm…" Narcissa said, tapping her prettily pursed lips with the tip of one perfectly manicured finger. "Well… perhaps you're right."

)O(

_Fin_


	10. Darkness, My Old Friend

**Title**: Darkness, My Old Friend  
**Pairing**: Lily/?  
**Prompt**: Greek Mythology – Nyx  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100

)O(

Romance wasn't easy. Lily had to slip out of Gryffindor Tower at night, careful not to wake the other girls in her dormitory, if she even wanted a chance to see her girlfriend.

Their romance was the kind that had to stay hidden, and neither of them seemed to wish for it to be any other way. Lily could only share kisses with her under cover of night, but she didn't mind.

She had always enjoyed night time, after all.

It seemed only right that her first physical relationship be hidden completely by the comforting and familiar cover of darkness.


	11. Insincere, Almost

**Title**: Insincere, Almost  
**Pairing**: Lily/Rosmerta**  
Prompt**: Greek Mythology - Dionysis  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word** **Count**: 100

)O(

Sometimes, when Lily was feeling particularly daring, she would slip down to the Three Broomsticks, where Rosmerta worked. She would sit close to the bar and drink until she was as close to intoxicated as she could get on butterbeer, and she would look around to make sure that no one she knew was there. Then she would go over to the bar, swaying and laughing and drape her arms around Rosmerta's neck. Rosmerta would laugh and kiss Lily, thinking it was all just a show for the men, and Lily would go home happy with even an insincere kiss.


End file.
